


Where's the bus?

by minimumspeed



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen and Lavi are talking about relationships and stuff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumspeed/pseuds/minimumspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi and Allen are talking while waiting for the bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the bus?

“So, what's going on between you and Kanda?” 

Allen hadn't thought that Lavi would broach this subject – especially not at a bus stop, howsoever deserted it might've been. With surprise written all over his features, he turned away and pulled his hood deeper into his face. He hoped the snow was falling thick enough to stop Lavi from noticing the blush on his cheeks. 

“What should be going on between us?” he asked innocently as if he was oblivious what the other was getting at.  
“Well,” Lavi hesitated and absentmindedly turned his umbrella in his hand while reciting, “He made you something to eat. Yesterday, he gave you chocolates. He did grocery shopping for you, too. He watched football because of you – and he doesn't even like football! Oh, and finally: This morning, he watched me as if I was trespassing his territory when I patted your head.” 

“There... There's nothing going on between us,” Allen defended himself, still refusing to look into his face, “Man, where's the bus? It should've arrived ten minutes ago?”  
“Yeah yeah, try to distract me,” Lavi teased him and took his hand, “Well, what would be so bad about you dating him? You seem happy. That's all that matters, isn't it?”  
“Lavi, you don't understand,” Allen coaxed and turned back to him, “There's nothing going on.” His face seemed serious. “We're not together. I know there's something, but neither of us approached this matter yet.” 

The falling snow made soft noises on Lavi's umbrella. A single car drove by and shortly illuminated the street with its headlights before they once again found themselves shrouded in the pale shine of the lantern a few feet away. Allen bit his lips before lifting his head and smiling: “And I don't want it to be approached, either.” 

“Allen...?”

Lavi felt his hand being squeezed. 

“Because if he asked me, I wouldn't be able to answer with a clear 'Yes'.” 

Lavi looked at him. Allen gave him his warmest smile, a small blush faintly colouring his cheeks. 

And before Lavi could respond or inquire, Allen lit up: “The bus is here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a part of the writing challenge I did back then - that's probably why it's so short... It was a bit inspired by the song "Where's the bus?" by Welcome to Night Vale - at least that's where the theme came from! Check it out, it's such an earworm!~
> 
> [lawlya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawl_ya/pseuds/Lawl_ya) did the beta-reading! We're both fans of LAY (that's how we call LaviAllenYuu when we're exchanging headcanons/ideas), so there was no doubt I was gonna post it too! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
